Green Light
by with love - Elincia
Summary: “Was that…too intense for another first kiss?” I inquired. This reacted a laugh from her and there was a spark of joy in her eyes. The excitement from before was lowering but that didn’t stop the blissful emotions following it. SHIZNAT ONESHOT


It was that kiss. That single, hot, lusty, mind-shattering kiss that said, "Green light: GO!"

----Flashback----

She had on a velvet red dress. It revealed a nice percentage of cleavage and thanks to the slit on one side, showed an enticing flash of thigh and smooth, creamy peach legs. The dress complimented her crimson orbs, ever so watchful, and with her wavy chestnut-colored hair pulled into a bun including two long strands adorning her elegant face, she appeared as a goddess. Yet when she smiled that dangerously seductive smile, the word temptress comes to mind.

I swallowed, my mouth awfully dry. "Shizuru…" I wore a similar dress; back bare, dress tied from behind my neck, but there was no slit and mine was completely black. The color enhanced my deep forest-green eyes and my long, midnight blue hair trailed down towards my waist. I shuddered at her intent gaze. "You should be downstairs, inside."

_I had gone upstairs, into Shizuru's bedroom to stay in her balcony, praying she wouldn't bring a man in if she were to return to her quarters._

I paused to take in her beauty once more before turning away and fixing my eyes onto the starry night sky. "Your father set this party for you to choose a suitor, right?" I listened to Shizuru's footsteps as she approached, her heels clicking, and I unconsciously gripped the edge of the balcony until my knuckles went white. I gasped when warmth filled me from behind.

"Ara ara, Natsuki…" Arms wrapped around my waist, Shizuru leaned in and her lips whispered softly into my ear, her breath brushing hotly against my bare skin. "None of those men, nor anyone else, can replace my most precious person." She nuzzled into my neck and elicited a blush from my cheeks. Her actions were very pleasant. They made my body shiver in delight but I knew I couldn't give in, couldn't allow Shizuru to have the knowledge that I…

_I feel the same way._

Masking my disappointment, I took in my normal scowl and released myself from her protective hold to send a stern look. "Shizuru, any of those men have the ability to care for you greatly…as well for your future children." I immediately regretted saying such a thing when her eyes narrowed and all mischief vanished. I was frozen in place, frightened…but I had no idea what I was to be afraid of except for the silence.

"That may be," Shizuru finally said, in a calm voice, "but I refuse to live a life whereas my only purpose is to provide children, pleasure and obedience as a housewife." She took a step back, posture stiff and put that damn falsely polite mask she gave anyone but me on. "If Natsuki wishes for me to accept this fate, however, then I will be on my way to marry the suitor father prefers for our company." Turning away, Shizuru began to leave the balcony.

My heart constricted and a voice at the back of my head was shouting at me to move, to _stop _her. Panicking, I rushed forward and snatched her hand.

_No ring will be on her hand but one that I will give._

I said fiercely, "No." Her expression of alarm and relief encouraged me and I pulled her into a secure embrace. I whispered into her ear as she had done to me earlier, "It's about time your most precious person returned your affections, don't you agree?" When she didn't reply, I leaned back slightly to gaze into those strawberry-red orbs full of disbelief. I used one arm and watched Shizuru tremble beneath my touch as I caressed her cheek. I noticed a small blush taking over her face and I had to stare in awe.

"N…Natsuki…?"

Her melodic Kyoto-ben rang through my ears and I had to inhale deeply for what I was unprepared for, what I hadn't been prepared to do.

_I was never prepared for anything in my life except battle and even that had been harsh._

I didn't answer verbally, but by action. Shizuru went weak in the knees when I directed a tender gaze straight at her and we were both inching our lips nearer. Her eyes closed first, tears gathering in the corners, and I shut mine after mentally promising myself to never be a coward when it came to my feelings for Shizuru.

Soft, the word echoed inside my head. Her lips were comforting against mine, inviting more passion as we slowly moved our lips together in rhythm and her hands came to entangle themselves into my hair. I could barely hear our breathing, pant-like by now, and we ignored the time to stop for the intake of air.

_The kiss was that exhilarating._

We pressed our bodies closer, held tighter, and kissed harder, deeper. It was only when Shizuru retreated with a gasp, eyes glazed, body heat burning to the touch, that I realized how giddy and eager I was from the kiss we shared. Still in each other's arms, I leaned forward to gently place my forehead against hers. From the amusement in those quirked lips in front of me, it wasn't difficult to guess that I had a silly grin on my face.

"Was that…too intense for another first kiss?" I inquired.

This reacted a laugh from her and there was a spark of joy in her eyes. The excitement from before was lowering but that didn't stop the blissful emotions following it. Winking playfully, Shizuru suggested, "We could always try again and again for an ideal first kiss."

My cheeks reddened as if on cue. Before I could reply, the door opened and in came Fujino Hitori.

_Oh, shit._

Petrified, I stood motionless as if doing so he wouldn't detect me.

_Wrong._

"Father," came Shizuru's lilt voice, "I do recall requesting time alone."

His gaze flickered towards me before returning to his daughter. "Indeed," he said, "But you informed me nothing of a woman accompanying you."

The ex-kaichou smiled and almost broke her mask by refraining from retorting smartly. "Oh yes, father do you remember Kuga Natsuki? My best friend from Fuuka Academy."

He scowled. "Yes, the rebel who holds no manners." Anger flared within me but then he scoffed, "You two appear rather too close to be labeled _best friends_. Shizuru, I firmly told you to choose a man, a _husband_, for our company."

I realized we hadn't moved out of our embrace. I'm positive Shizuru noticed my blush with her sly glance.

"Kannin na, but my Natsuki and I have other plans." With that she tugged my arm and out of instinct, I followed after her when she jumped off the balcony. I unconsciously smirked when Fujino Hitori gave out a cry of shock.

----End of Flashback----

It turns out that my goddess always has a strategy up her sleeves. I swear, she schemes and creates escape plans while she drinks tea. After we jumped down the balcony, Shizuru instantly grasped me by the waist and held me tightly as she clutched onto the strong flower vines growing just beneath her balcony. I mimicked her and gripped onto the vines, slowly climbing downwards but unfortunately the both of us had to pause numerous times to hold in our mirth.

Once we got to the bottom, we laid ungracefully on the cool grass as we regained our regular breathing pattern. I blinked when a warm hand enveloped mine and my eyes found hers. She was smiling widely and it was contagious. She scooted towards me until we were touching and placed her head on my chest. We were in another embrace.

Chuckling to myself, I brushed her hair soothingly with my free hand and enjoyed the feeling of running my fingertips through her luxurious locks; the bun was free from its hold. For those moments, it felt like the world had halted just for us. To think I was hesitant to make this euphoria mine and share it with Shizuru.

"Natsuki?"

"Hm?" I was peaceful but what Shizuru said next, although nonchalantly, forced me to curse the bad timing.

"I think father sent security after us."

_Green light: GO!_


End file.
